My love
by floratencha
Summary: Marcus and Didyme. If only Marcus knew what was happening then maybe he could have stopped it. 0ne shot.
1. My love,

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this fan fiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

One-shot: Marcus and Didyme **(If you have no idea who she is look at Mrs. Meyer's website under Breaking Dawn FAQ)**

The softness of her shoulder-lengthen hair kept me running my hands through it. The dress she had worn had been knee lengthen as she has walked towards me.

I had wanted her. I got her, and now I was leaving her. Aro had me leaving to go recruit more vampires for his guard. I could care less about how many people he had or what powers they processed as long as I had her. My love.

My love. Hmmm, my love.

"My love." I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled and my undead heart sang.

"Do you have to leave?" She murmured softly twisting so that she was sitting up. I reached forward to pull the tossed aside blankets over her bare chest.

"My love, please reserve some modesty." She faced away from me not allowing me to see her face.

"I apologize, my Lord." The words rolled off her tongue and thoughts of our tongues fighting for dominance controlled my mind. I lost myself in the sound of her voice, like wind chimes.

"You are forgiven." I kissed the back of her neck affectionately.

"Will you be gone long?" I could hear the sound of Aro and Caius as they began the thirty flight staircase to our room. It was the only way for privacy in a house full of vampires and supernatural hearing.

"Not at all, my love. I'll be back long before you know it." I stood pulling y clothing on. I could hear the bed shift as she too stood to retrieve one of her more modest dresses.

"Aro and Caius reached the twentieth level and I could hear their whispers now. I reached forward to kiss her swiftly.

"My love." She smiled affectionately. "Soon, very soon."

"Be safe, my lord."

"As of you, my love." I turned on my heel reaching the door as soon as Aro has pulled it open.

"Aro." I greeted him with a nod of my head before turning to Caius. "Caius." I acknowledged him as well.

"Marcus, Didyme. Are you ready, Marcus?"

"Of course, Aro. At your leave." He smiled before turning on heel beginning the descend back down. I turned glancing back quickly at her crimson eyes before turning away quickly.

Soon, my love.


	2. Hello Readers

Hello Fanfiction Universe,

This note is to let you all in on what is going on in my life and where i will be taking my writing and ultimately my stories.

I started writing on during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. I have no memory of how i found the site or what made me start writing here. I have always been a writer ever since I was a kid. Whether it was poetry, short stories or full blown stories. I always saw myself going to college for writing and getting a career in the writing field. For someone of that age, my writing has always been more mature and intense when it comes to writing. For lack of a better phrase, and not to sound cocky, I was a great writer for someone of my age and caliber.

As my life started to get busier, I had less time to write. As I wrote less, I started to lose my love of writing. The thrill I got from writing a story and the voices I heard from the characters started to fade.

I started writing a story (which I have taken a break from but not abandoned) but as time and life went on I stopped writing even that.

My love for writing while it didn't vanish, it was definitely buried in myself. As a result during my senior year of high school I applied and was accepted into my top choice college with an intended major of History/Pre-Law.

It was midway through my first semester of college that I realized and rediscovered my passion for writing. It was then that I realized that I couldn't allow myself to keep going to college for a degree I was no interested in. I REFUSE to pay and study and work for something that I didn't want. As a result I began the transferring process with intents to major in Communications and Broadcast Journalism with a minor in Creative Writing.

As a result of this, here I am. I am writing cause writers cannot stop writing. Someone who has a gift and a passion shouldn't waste their gift and that is my opinion. I want to write and hone my skills as a writer which is why I am back here.

I want to write fanfiction once again for several reason which include my love for writing and my passion for telling stories and also to hone my skills and make myself a better writer.

With that in mind, I was left to think of what I wanted to do with the remaining stories I have written and not completed. As a result I have come with a solution. All of my previous stories will be marked as complete and I am opening my stories to be co-written by another writer.

I know where I want the stories to go and the person who wants to finish and write the stories must agree to finish the story in the ending I have decided (unless they come up with a better ending- which is very very possible someone will). The person who will complete the stories (I think there is only one to be honest) must send me copies of the chapters before they are published. Other requirements for the person who wants to take over writing must have written on fanfiction over 20k words total, and at least 3 completed stories in the Twilight Universe. This person must also agree to update the story at least once every 2 weeks. Other requirements will be discussed upon further dates to those who wish to complete the story. If you are interested please PM me so that we may speak at further length.

In the event that no one wants to finish the story or no one is qualified in my opinion then I will finish the story at my own time. I have not decided when.

With this in mind, I thank you all who have been patiently waiting. You truly are true fans and you are encouragement that maybe I am as good of a writer as I think I am. please don't hesitate to PM me so that I may find some way to thank you. I have no idea how but I'm sure we can come up with something.

To my new readers as fans, please take some time to read my old work in order that you may see how my writing has improved over time.

I have started the writing process in which I will be writing an AU story about Embry and his imprint whom I have yet to name. I have no idea how often I will be posting but once i have figured out the logistics i will be sure to let you all know.

I thank each and everyone of you. You all are amazing people who encourage and inspire me to continue writing. Reading and seeing emails about favorites or reviews of my stories that I hadn't updated in years would always bring smiles to my face. I hope to continue writing and bring you all new stories that show my maturity, growth, and creativity.

Stay tuned to see what I have in store. The Twilight Universe is about to get shaken up. Monija is back and ready to get back to writing as soon as possible.

Forever yours,  
Monija (Floratencha)


End file.
